Long Cool Woman
by imabookworm815
Summary: One shot based on the song "Long Cool Woman In a Black Dress " by the Hollies. Also contains lyrics from "Fever" by Elvis. Please read and review.


**AN: This is a song fic that I wrote for a challenge on another site. I tweaked it a little before posting. Hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Booth couldn't believe it, it was Saturday night and he was working, again. At least he was out at a bar this time. Although, the only reason he was at this bar was because he was undercover. Bones and him were trying to uncover the murderer of a young father of three. They had gotten a tip that the hitman hung out at this bar, the bar itself was the typical clichéd seedy bar, and it's clientele was definitely the criminal type.

So Booth just sat at the bar, pretending to down his whiskey, but really the whole time watching and listening for their suspect. Bones in an attempt to get information from the employees, had gotten a job at the bar, although she wouldn't tell him as what. At least it wasn't a strip club, he thought.

Just then, one of the guys at the bar started bragging rather loudly about a job he'd just done, how he had killed this kid for sticking his nose into other people's business, and how those people had a lot of money on the line and this kid coulda messed it up. Booth texted a message to the DA requesting backup, Booth had heard enough in this bar to lock up most of these guys.

Suddenly, the bartender got on stage and introduced the bar's new singer, Holly, except that he was pretty sure that "Holly" was actually his Bones. Was she really going to sing? She was wearing the black dress he had bought her in Las Vegas, back when they had been Tony and Roxie. He hadn't seen it since then, and he had forgotten how long it made her legs look. She began to sing, a slow sultry number that made his temperature rise...

_Never knew how much I love you_

_Never knew how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

At first he wasn't even listening, he just sat there mesmerized, but soon the words entered his mind.

_You give me fever, when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

_Sun lights up the daytime_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know I'm going to treat you right_

_You give me fever, when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

She was really selling it too, coming down from the stage and prowling around the bar looking like a black cat. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago_

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her_

_He said 'Julie, baby you're my flame_

_Thou givest fever, when we kisseth_

_Fever with thy flaming youth_

_Fever, I'm on fire_

_Fever, yeah, I burn forsooth_

Soon she wasn't just walking around the room, but walking determinately towards him.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas _

_Had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said 'Daddy, oh, don't you dare_

_He gives me fever with his kisses_

_Fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever. I'm his missus_

_Daddy, won't you treat him right?_

And as he saw her approach, he hoped that he was enough for her, because he intended on being the only man in her life.

_Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made_

_Cats were born to give chicks fever_

_Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_

_They give you fever when you kiss them_

Just as she was about to kiss him, the sound of sirens snapped him back to reality.

As soon as the sirens sounded all hell broke loose, people were running out the door and even jumping out windows. It was chaos when shots broke loose; some had even started to hide under tables. Out of the corner of his eye, Booth saw his suspect start to head for the door, so he ran to catch up with him before he got outside, Booth executed a perfect tackle and brought the guy down so hard you could actually hear the thump they made above all the other ruckus. As Booth cuffed the guy, Bones had made her way to him and was covering him by pointing her bazooka at anyone who ventured too close to the door.

Later, after Booth had chastised the green officers that he had been sent as backup, he found the DA and gave him a piece of his mind. However, instead of being offended the DA thanked him because this was the biggest arrest that they had made all year. Finally, Booth walked over to Bones and grabbed her hand, "Let's go home, Bones" and as they walked to the SUV holding hands, Booth realized that this wasn't enough anymore. So he did the only thing he could think to do, he kissed her, and when he finally let her up to breath, the only thing she could say was, "Why?" He answered her with the truth, "Cause I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bones. I love you."


End file.
